Nancy Has A Taste
by MrEllis
Summary: A story of a woman who has her first taste of human flesh [Inspired by a cosplayer]


Nancy was nervous again. This was her first date in a long time. She never liked it. She'd rather spend the night alone, reading a good book in her chair while drinking a bit of fine wine. But her friend insisted that she give this one a try. Why this one? What was so special? Just another guy to make mean jokes about her body and try to act cool the whole time.

She didn't want to do this, but she felt it might be a good chance for some little thrill if anything. She'd been working hard and having little fun with anyone else. A nice candle lit dinner would be nice and if he was as good as her friend made out, she might treat him to a bit of desert on the couch.

She giggled a bit at the idea. He better be as good as she thought, but she had a way of always over thinking these things, which is why she felt so nervous.

The doorbell rang. She sighed a bit and straightened her dress out. She walked over to the door, hoping this guy might be just what she wanted. She gripped the handle and opened it slowly. She frowned at the sight in front of her. A blonde man with a backwards ball cap. His hands were in his pockets and he smiled at her with smug overconfidence.

She tried not to roll her eyes, but grinned falsey and asked him to come in.

He nodded up and waddled in with a care-free look as he looked the house over.

'Nice place.' He said with a smirk.

'Yeah.' Nancy said, looking at her books with desire. 'It's a nice place.'

'I bet.' He grinned even more. 'Cindy said you spent your money on fancy shit.'

'I like classical things.' Nancy said with a small frown.

'That's cool.' He shrugged. 'I'm more modern, kinda like Cindy.'

'I thought so.' Nancy said as she looked over at the table. 'Want to go eat? It's all ready.'

'Sure.' He said as he headed towards the table.

He sat down and looked at the chicken with a look of fake impressment. Nancy sat down silently as they both began to eat. He moaned with enjoyment as he ate slowly. She silently ate, knowing Cindy's reasoning for sending him over to her now. She just wanted this to end so she might get to at least make the night up with some reading.

Soon they both finished. He smiled at her like he knew something would happen. She sat for a moment, thinking of how to end this quick.

'Now what?' He asked with a small smirk.

'I don't know.' Nancy said trying to find an answer.

'Maybe some wine to ease the tension?' He suggested.

'No.' She said. 'I don't think we should drink.'

'Why not?' He asked with a small glare.

'We just met.' Nancy said. 'Besides, Cindy just made me do this so she might get a better shot with you.'

'Cindy said you were easy.' He said with a frown.

'Well, I'm not!' Nancy said as she stood up in anger.

'Come on! At least let me play with your tits or something.' He said angrily.

'Get out of my house!' Nancy demanded.

'I ate your shitty food, the least you could do is blow me!' He shouted in anger.

Nancy turned and glared at him as he turned away. She saw an old heavy crystal rock on the table stand. She looked at it in her anger.

'Stupid bitch!' He muttered.

She grabbed the rock and swung it at the back of his head with all of her strength. There was a loud crack and he hit the floor immediately. She stood for a moment in shock of what she had just done. He didn't move. His neck looked broken. She felt immediate regret. She got down and turned him over. His eyes were closed and he looked dead.

She began to panic a bit. But she suddenly felt something different. She looked at him in a different way now. She quickly got up and grabbed a knife off the table. She knelt down by him again. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw her.

She saw fear. Pure fear. She felt strongly aroused by this. She ripped open his shirt and looked at his tan body. She slid the knife down his torso. Tears poured out of his eyes as he watched. He tried to move and say somthing, but couldn't. She grinned at him. He looked at her with hate now.

She pulled her top down and glared at him with a grin.

'Go on!' She said softly. 'Touch them asshole!'

He tried to talk but just drooled on himself.

She lifted her dress back up and thought of something cruel. It was something that she felt was sickening, but she thought he deserved it.

'You said my food was shit.' She said angrily. 'You wanted me to blow you? How about I just see how shitty you taste!'

She took the knife and began to slice his cheek off. He gargled and sputtered in agony as the knife tore his flesh away. He tried to move, but only twitched as she sliced it off. The floor was now soaked in blood and tears. He began to twitch violently. She took the cheek and threw it in the skillet. She turned it up and looked back at him.

She smiled as she stood above his broken body. She slowly knelt down.

'This is what fuckers like you deserve!' She whispered.

She plunged the knife into his head. He eyes went dead. She stared at his dead, angered expression. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She got back and walked over to the stove. It was rare, so she plated it. She stared at it for a moment. She took the plate in hand, ready to throw it away.

She slowly walked towards the table and sat it down in front of her. She sat down with wonder in her eyes. She took her fork and knife and cut away a small piece. She looked at it for a long moment before putting it in her mouth.

The taste was wonderous. She had never tasted anything like this. It was perfectly juicy and full of wonderous taste.

She smiled as she felt herself feel very fulfilled by this. This little cheek had satisfied her more than anything else in her life.

'Mmm! You tasted so much better than I thought' She laughed as the candles began to dim.


End file.
